Many types of vehicle heaters have been developed. Arrangements for such heaters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,412, 3,072,176 and 4,105,158. The units are complex in nature and thus expensive to manufacture and costly for the vehicle owner. The units take up considerable space and because of several moving parts, they are maintenance intensive. A simpler construction for a vehicle interior space heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,549; however, the heat exchange with the interior air is not efficient and therefore requires a considerable size burner to effect sufficient heating to warm the car interior. In addition, there is no provision in this arrangement for heating the coolant of the car engine since the unit is adapted for use in the rear portion of the car.
The interior space heater of this invention overcomes the above problems in providing an economical, efficient interior space heater which may be readily adapted to also heat the engine coolant.